Sleep
by Red-Cisr1412
Summary: Doremi suddenly just fall asleep and no one knows why. And the Ojamajos keep having strange dreams. While everyone almost give up, Hana meet a strange girl that look so much like the one in their dreams. Sometimes, haunting but soothing voice called out to them, calling for help leading them into a place. No OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi! Thanks for everyone who had take their time to take a look at this story. I've only started writing Ojamajo Doremi fanfic a while ago, so please be kind. And English is not my native languange.**

**Warning : OOC, spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ojamajo Doremi**

* * *

"Unforgivable. Unforgivable." a voice inside a dark forest chanted.

"Unforgivable." the voice said the last time.

"How could those human girls broke my curse.. Unforgivable. I'll stop them. I'll stop them!" when the voice stopped, pictures started to appear on the water showing six young girls.

"That blonde haired girl.. No, I can't use her again. Yes, then I'll use this girl." the pictures disappear and the water reflected another picture of one of the girls.

"I'll show them. I'll show them what I've felt before!" the voice's laugh echoed through the dark forest, the tress shake with the laughter.

* * *

A red haired girl hold up in buns ran through the hall. Finally, she reached her class, slamming open the door just when her teacher shout out her name.

"Harukaze Doremi." a woman shout out.

"I'm here!" the girl said, holding the door open. "Since the class haven't started yet, I'm safe, right?" the girl said, rubbing the back of her head.

Seki-sensei glared at her for a while and sighed. "I guess you're safe now. Go to your seat." she said.

Doremi grin and walk in, closing the door and walk to her seat. "Good morning, Momo-chan."

"Morning. Did you overslept again?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"Yeah.." Doremi laughed lightly.

Seki-sensei glared at them. "Shut up! We're starting class now!" she said, pointing a book toward them.

"Yes! Sorry!" Doremi answered, taking her seat.

"Now, who can finish these problems?" Seki-sensei pointed toward the questions on the board.

Doremi looked at the problems and her shoulder slumped. 'This is gonna be a long day.' she thought.

* * *

"Doremi-chan."

Doremi looked at her best friend while putting in some of her books. "Yes?"

"Sorry, but I'm gonna be late today. I've got some things to ask Seki-sensei." Momo said, standing up.

"Oh.. Okay. Bye!" Doremi smiled and waved at her friend.

Momo nodded and smiled at Doremi.

When Momo had walked out of the class, Doremi sighed and finished putting in her things in her bag. When she was sure she had left nothing important, she walk out of the class.

"Doremi-chan!" Aiko and Hazuki called out.

"Ai-chan! Hazuki-chan!" Doremi smiled and ran toward them. "Where's Onpu-chan?" she asked.

"She has got some work to do." Hazuki replied.

"Oh.. Sorry, can both of you went to Maho-dou first?" Doremi smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked as they walk out of the school.

"I forgot to take Dodo to school today." Doremi laughed lightly.

Hazuki sighed. "Just like always."

"Hey! It's not my fault I woke up late!" Doremi pouted.

Aiko laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You better come fast. We've got some work to do at Maho-dou."

"Okay!" Doremi ran out of the school and disappear around a corner.

* * *

Doremi keep walking toward her house, humming a song under her breath. Just half through her way, she saw a young woman struggling against her loads of bags. She tilted her head to the side and smiled slightly.

"Here. I'll help you." Doremi said as she take some of the bags.

The young woman looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." she said.

"It's alright." Doremi answered as they walked through the street.

"What's your name, little girl?" she asked.

"Doremi. Doremi Harukaze." Doremi answered.

The young woman chuckled. "My, you've got quiet a cute name." she said.

Doremi blushed. Usually when someone said that she will get offended, but somehow when the young woman is the one said it, it feels different, like it has some other meaning behind her word.

The left of the whole journey was a completely silent, arousing some uncomfortable feelings for Doremi.

'So awkward... Think! Doremi, think something to talk about!' the red haired girl thought to herself.

When she was about to spoke, the young woman's voice interrupted her.

"We're here." the young woman said.

"Eh?" Doremi looked up and saw a park in front of them. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"We're here? But we're in a park." she said as she looked up at the older woman.

The older woman looked down at her and smiled. She grabbed Doremi's wrist and lead her toward a bench in the middle of the park.

"Sit here." the young woman took a seat at the bench and gesture Doremi to take a seat too. Doremi hesitantly took a seat beside the you woman and look at her in confusion.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" she asked in concern.

The young woman didn't answered her. Instead, she smiled and looked straight into her eyes.

Doremi feel completely uncomfortable with her gaze and tried to distract herself with other things. She found herself looking at the young woman's other detail. Long brown hair that reach her waist, tied in a ponytail. Pale skin and lean body, covered by a white elbow length sleeve shirt and a black skirt that reach her knee. A white floppy hat perched on top of her head, partly shadowing her face.

"Ummm..." she tried to start a conversation but stopped when she realized the same grey eyes still looking straight at her.

"You're such a cute girl." the young woman finally said.

"Eh?" was the only thing Doremi could said. It's not everyday she would find someone staring at her and called her cute.

"Thank you?" it came out more like a question. The young woman leaned toward her and Doremi unconsciously lean away from her.

The young woman smiled again and stretched her arm to touch Doremi's hair. "Such lovely hair you got too. Surely it will be good if you let it down." she said again, slowly smoothing Doremi's hair with her hand.

With every second past, Doremi grew more and more uncomfortable. She tried to lean away more but noticed that she had sat on the edge of the bench, no where to lean away again.

The young woman continued to rubbed her hair and slowly trailed down to her cheek, rubbing it slowly.

"Umm.." Doremi tried to talk again but the young woman make a hussing sound, gesturing her not to talk.

The young woman's smile grew even more. "I'm sure Hana-chan really love you, right? You're her mama, after all." she said as she lifted another hand and touched Doremi's other cheek.

"Eh? How did you.." she never finished her sentence as some kind of dark mist surrounded her. Her consciousness slowly disappearing. The last thing she saw was a broad dark grin on the young woman's face.

* * *

Hana looked up to the ceiling and frowned. Momo noticed this and looked at the other blonde haired girl.

"Hana-chan? What's wrong? Are you feeling alright already?" she asked. At this Aiko, Hazuki, Majo Rika and the fairies looked up too.

Hana looked at them, a frown still etched on top of her face. "Hana-chan is alright. The flu had gotten better, but..." she trailed off, looking down.

"But?" Hazuki asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." she said, looking at the ceiling again.

* * *

**A/N : I can't really say anything beside Reviews and flames are appreciated. I accepted anonymous reviews too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : chapter 2. Thanks to RiiKa-Cha and Cynder 7 for the reviews.**

**Warning : OOC, grammar and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Hana leaned heavily against her chair, staring at the ceiling.

Just after Hana said that something doesn't feel right, Onpu and Momo had come to Maho-dou to help out. Now, they all work in silence, with Hana staring blankly at the ceiling. Every now and then, the Ojamajos would glance at her, worried.

After a while, Onpu have had it. She put aside the bracelet she had just finished and stood up. "Hana-chan." she said, making the said one and the others look at her.

"Yes?" she answered, still in the same position as before.

The other Ojamajos stood up too and looked at the youngest in concern. "Hana-chan, did your body not feel well again?" Momo asked.

Hana straightened her body in her seat and shook her head. "No.." she said, looking away from her mamas.

"Then what is it?" Aiko asked, taking a step closer to Hana.

When Hana didn't answer her Hadzuki walk toward Hana, as well as the others. "Hana-chan, please tell us what's wrong." she said.

Hana looked at them for a while and said "Something doesn't feel right. Hana-chan don't know what it is."

The Ojamajos looked confused. "Something?" Onpu asked again.

Aiko sighed. "It's alright Hana-chan, we'll figure it out." she said smiling.

Hana looked at her and nodded slowly, smiling. "Now that Hana-chan had cheered up, Hana-chan want pudding!" she said, grinning.

The Ojamajos laughed lightly at that.

* * *

Hana-chan took a bite of her pudding while the Ojamajos had gone back to work. Hana-chan looked around and frown.

"Where did Doremi-mama go? She's not here." she said after she finished her pudding.

"Ah, that's right. Didn't Doremi-chan went to Maho-dou first with you guys?" Momo asked Aiko and Hadzuki.

Aiko and Hadzuki looked up. "No, she said she left Dodo at home, so she went home first." Hadzuki said.

"That's strange. She should be here by now." Onpu said.

"She must be somewhere eating ice cream or something like that." Majorika said. "That Ojamajo will never learn."

Just then Dodo come flew in through the window. Hadzuki looked up and saw her.

"Dodo! Where's Doremi-chan?" she asked the pink fairy.

"Do? Dodododo." Dodo looked confused for a while then shook her head.

"Eh? You thought she went to here by herself so you came here?" Onpu said, confused.

"No way. She said she's gonna pick you up." Aiko said.

Everyone frown. "Hey, maybe we should search for her." Momo finally said, getting worried.

Everyone nodded and looked at Majorika, asking for permission. Majorika sighed "What are you guys looking at me for. I'll go with you guys." she said.

Everyone smiled. "Thank you, Majorika!" Hana smiled widely and hugged her.

* * *

_A little girl stood on a field of grass all alone. Her head bowed down, her eyes unfocused._

_Suddenly, wind blows through the field. The grass swing back and forth from the wind, making noises._

_The girl looked up at the grey sky slowly, her eyes half lidded, still unfocused. She keep gazing at the grey sky for a while until she slowly bowed her head again and gazed at the grass field around her. Her empty eyes tried to focused but failed._

_"Where am I?" the girl finally said. She tried to take a step forward but her feet can't hold her up. She fell, the grass as a cushion for her, bringing some grass up to the air._

* * *

"Doremi-chan! Where are you?" Aiko called out for her friend. It has been a while since they part ways to search for the clumsy red haired girl.

She panted and lean against a wall near a park. She was about to search for her friend again when she saw the others coming toward her.

"How is it? Did you find her?" Aiko asked.

Everyone just shook their head. Even Majorika had her head bowed down slightly in worry.

When Onpu looked at Hana, she saw her eyes watered, fist clenched. "Mama.." she mumbled.

Onpu smiled slightly and touch her shoulder. Hana looked at her and rubbed her eyes away from tears.

"It's okay, Hana-chan. We'll find Doremi." Onpu said, rubbing Hana's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Hana turned to face her. "But.. Hana-chan is worried. It has something to do with the feeling Hana-chan feel a while ago." she said.

"Hana-chan..." Momo said.

Just then, wind blows through them into the park just ahead of them.

_'Where am I?'_

"Eh?" Hana looked up toward the park, where she thought the source of the voice she had just heard.

"Hey, did you guys hear something just now?" Hana said.

"What do you mean?" Onpu asked.

"Nope, we didn't hear anything." Majorika replied.

"What do you mean, Hana-chan?" Aiko asked.

Hana ignored her. She just keep looking at the park. 'That's strange. No one hear the voice..' she thought.

"Hana-chan will go look in the park!" she said and ran towards the park.

"Eh? Wait!" Lala shouted and they ran after the future queen.

Hana ran toward the centre of the park and looked around. The others ran after her and stopped just behind her.

"Hana-chan.. What's wrong?" Hadzuki asked.

Hana just looked around again. "That's strange.. Hana-chan is sure the voice come from here." she said. She looked around again to make sure. Seeing Hana's behavior, everyone started to looked around too.

When Onpu began to search the deeper part of the park, she saw a red ball just behind the bushes.

'What's that?' she thought. She walk toward the bushes and peered through them. When she saw what behind them, she gasped.

"Doremi-chan!" she shouted.

Doremi was lying on a bench, her eyes closed. Her face looked peaceful, like there's nothing wrong with sleeping on a bench in a park.

The others heard Onpu's scream and ran toward her.

"Doremi-chan!" Aiko shouted. She ran toward Doremi and Onpu, the others just behind her.

She tried to shook her awake but didn't get any reaction from the girl.

"Majorika, what happened to her?" Hadzuki asked.

Majorika looked at the red haired girl sharply, trying to identified anything wrong. After a while, she give up and shook her head.

"I don't know. We should just call for help." she said in defeat.

Everyone's shoulder slumped at those words. Beside Doremi, Hana kneel, touching Doremi's hand. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Mama.."

* * *

**A/N : Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : IMPORTANT**  
**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I've got loads of paperworks to do from my school and they really took my time :s**

**Actually, I've got an important announcement. I don't think I'll be continuing this story. All my work had really take my time to relax. I can't even spent my time with my family anymore. So, I'm really sorry about this.**

**If anyone is interested, this story is up for adoption. Though I don't think anyone would wanted to adopt this. Once again, I'm really sorry.**

**I'm posting the third chapter and some of the fourth chapter I've manage to wrote down. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"How's Doremi-chan?" Hadzuki asked Doremi's mother in worry.

After they had found Doremi at the park, they called the ambulance and her family. Her family immediately came for her, asking for what had happened.

The ojamajos had tried to explained their best, but with they didn't even know what had happened, they mostly just shook their head and apologize.

For all that time, the only one who haven't said anything was Hana. She was looking down at all time, tears sometimes slid down her face. The ojamajos had tried their best to comfort her, but nothing seems to lift her mood up.

"Hana-chan..." Aiko said once more, concerned.

Doremi's mother who had been sitting on the bench all this time looked up when she saw Aiko's voice. She smiled sadly when she saw Hana, thinking that her daughter had wonderful friends.

She stood up and began to walk toward them. "Hana-chan." she said. Hana looked up, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her cheeks flushed red.

After so long, she finally opened her mouth to talk. "What will happened to Doremi-ma..." before she could finished her sentence, Momo had covered her mouth, cutting her off.

"Hana-chan! Don't call Doremi mama in front of anyone!" she whispered to the future queen.

Hana didn't say anything. She just keep looking up at Doremi's mother, a frown perched on her face.

Doremi's mother smiled slightly at Hana and crouched down so that she was face to face with the ojamajos. She stretched her hand toward Hana and rubbed her head.

Somehow, the action had make Hana calmer. It was like when her mamas tried to calmed her down every time she panicked or cried.

"It's alright. Doremi will come back running around in no time." Doremi's mother calmly said to them, though her eyes betrayed her. Her eyes were full or worry, like what she just said was to convince herself too.

Just after she said that, the door clicked open. Everyone immediately looked up in anticipation and Doremi's father stood straight, walking straight to the doctor who had just came out.

"What happened to my daughter?" he asked. Just behind him, Doremi's mother and the ojamajos including Pop stood.

The doctor sighed and rubbed his bald head, gesturing them to come in.

* * *

Pop held her sister's hand, behind her stood the other as the doctor told the red haired girl condition.

"She seems to be sleeping. That's all. Nothing's wrong with her."

"Sleeping? Then why don't she wake up?" Haruka Harukaze asked, getting more and more worried about her daughter.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I've run so many test on her and we found nothing wrong. She's not even in coma, she's just sleeping."

"Can you help her?" Doremi's mother asked again.

The doctor just shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we can't do anything about this."

Pop held her sister's hand tighter at those words.

'Onee-chan.. Please, wake up. I.. I don't know what I should do without you.' she thought. Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her sight.

A hand patted her on the shoulder and she looked up. She saw Aiko smiling sadly at her. The ojamajos had gathered around the bed while Keisuke and Haruka went out to talk more with the doctor.

Pop stood up, letting go of Doremi's hand. She rubbed her tears away with her sleeve and looked up at the others.

"We'll find a way. Definitely." Pop said as she turned toward the sleeping girl. "Onee-chan, just wait."

* * *

A girl sat up in the field, her head bowed down. She pushed herself up and stood up. Her legs wobbled slightly but could still held her up.

She gazed around the field and it fell toward one direction. Slowly, she take a step, almost falling down, her legs trembled slightly.

The girl ignored it and take another step toward the particular direction she's gazing.

Suddenly, a vine shot up from the ground and swirled around her ankle, pulling it.

"Ah.." she fell down, the vine that had just grabbed her disappeared.

She touched her ankle that had been bruised by that. She gritted her teeth and stood up again, walking slowly toward one particular direction.

* * *

_Two months later.._

"You have to make sure the needle is clean before you stuck it in." a nurse pointed to the needle in her hand, showing it to a woman in front of her.

"Yes." the woman answered. They were inside a bedroom, a little girl sleeping on the bed.

"Well, that's all. If you need any help, just call me." the nurse said and take her bag on the floor beside her feet.

Doremi's mother nodded and opened the door for the nurse. "Thank you for your help."

The nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

When the nurse had gone out, Doremi's mother sighed and walked toward her daughter.

It has been two months since her daughter fell asleep and the doctor had let her come home since there's nothing they could do. For the past two months, nothing change in her condition. Now, she's in her usual pajamas her long hair was let out of it's usual buns as it had become really difficult for Doremi's mother to tied it up with Doremi sleeping.

Sometimes, her friends come to see her especially the ojamajos. They come almost everyday to see the red haired girl.

"Doremi, please wake up soon." Doremi's mother caressed her daughter's hair and kissed her forehead. She did it everyday, believing her daughter will finally wake up from her long slumber.

No response, just like always. Still, she smiled and stood up, walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : so, this is some of the fourth chapter I've managed to wrote down. Hope you guys like it. (If anyone even reading this)**

* * *

**Hadzuki's POV**

When I saw Doremi lying on the bench in the middle of the park it feels like my blood had ran cold. Doremi... My friend.. My best friend.

It has been two months after Doremi fell asleep. Everyday, I went to see her with the others.

Ever since that time, everyone's mood seems to drop drastically.. Everyone, including me. Of course, Doremi, the one who had always connected us all is not here.

We had tried everything we could think of, but nothing.. nothing. We had even talked to the queen, but even she didn't know what had happened. They had never heard of anything like this before.

Now, I was walking down the street toward Doremi's house. I had always visited her before I went to Mahodou.

As I walked, wind blows and I tuck my hair behind my ears, sweeping them away from my face and looked up.

'Found you...'

My eyes widened and I looked behind me, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Eh?" I said, confused as I didn't see anyone.

My face turned pale, remembering my fear of ghost. I turned around again and gulped.

"It's just my imagination... Majorika.. Majorika..." I murmured to myself as I began to walked down the street again, looking down.

A sudden rustling sound came from on top of me and I screamed. I tried to ran but my head collided with something making my sight blurred.

I rubbed my forehead and looked at the thing my head collided with.

...

Correction. It whom, not what.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw a person hanging upside down. Their face partly shadowed by their hat they wear. Their right hand kept them up on the tree and the other hand clutched their hat to kept it on.

"Yo."

I blinked. Oh, from their voice they must be a she.

"Whaaa! Whaaa.. What are you doing there?" I asked, still rubbing my forehead.

I could see her grinning which make me even more confused. I took a step back and she jumped down the tree. After she landed, I could finally she her other feature beside half of her face. White long sleeve shirt, black short plaid skirt, black legging that reach the middle of her thigh and white tennis shoes. Her hair seems to be tucked in a black floppy hat that partly covered her face.

The girl grinned again and pulled her hat down even more. She walked closer to me and leaned closer, her grin still perched on her face.

"Sorry. Surprised you." she said, still holding her hat down.

I don't know what to say and still trying to get over my shock. A girl hanging upside down on a tree is not something you saw everyday.

The girl twirled around me for a few times and stopped behind me after a while. She slipped her hands around me and covered my eyes, blocking my sight.

"Nice meeting you. Gotta go now." I heard her say and I felt her hands slipped passed my eyes. I opened my eyes and immediately whirled around to see the girl.

No one. There's no one there. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. When I saw no one I take off my glasses and cleaned it up, putting it back at it's usual place on my face.

No one. I blinked again and my face began to paled.

"Khan.. Kh... Ghoossttt! Kyaaaaa!" I screamed and ran down the road, not looking back at once.

"Majorika! Majorika! Majorika! Majorika!" I kept shouting even after I reached Mahodou. I slammed open the door and ran into the others in there.

"Hadzuki? What's wrong?!" Aiko asked me, standing up quickly when I came in.

"Hhh... Khhh... Khh.. Gh..." I tried to came up some words but can't as my body still in panicked mode.

Suddenly Momoko being Momoko started to panicked too.

"Oh my god! Some kind of monster had taken Hadzuki's voice! What should we do?!" She started to spun around, holding both her cheeks with her hands and face pale.

"Ehh?! What should we do then?" Hana-chan shouted too, truly believing Momoko's outburst.

Aiko and Onpu sighed and shook their head. Onpu walked toward Momo and Hana and held them down, patting their shoulders to calm them down while Aiko walked toward my way and started to rubbed circles on my back to calm me down.

"Hhhh... Hhhh..." I gasped for the last time. A glass of water was thrusted in front of me. I blinked and looked up, seeing Pop's face smiling at me.

"Here. Drink this." she said.

I nodded and took the glass, glupping down the water. Aiko's hand stopped rubbing my back and she stood at my side.

* * *

**A/N : annddd.. This is where I'm stucked.. Sorry, but I just can't continued this and stopped right here. Well, that's all.**


End file.
